The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors
Notes * Note: See the talk page for more information and a report of one group of user's run through the zone. * You must be no higher in level than 94 when you kill Aruze Vleese in order to receive the ghoulish key for the door to Hoptor Thagglor. *The key mob is a Lost Plunderer in the room right before Gorscha Gahh. * The chest is in the room with the Reanimated Hand (swim up through the water) at most of the time, but can be in Hoptor's room. * Watch the DOTS from the froglok knights. *Past the first name, almost all mobs have constant knockback. Try to put your back to a wall. *There are traps which look like root nodes in this dungeon. Disarm them from maximum range or they punt you upwards and often pull additional groups. Note that the disarm is temporary: the traps will reset themselves. *This is a persistent instance, however if you don't do certain things before you leave you cannot progress when you return. If you get the key and don't use it to go downstairs, you lose it. If you don't click the orb to open the door after the minotaur, the blocks stop moving and you cannot get up there. Krell Vruup * Before you pull, be sure to kill all trash near and uphill of him, as he will call them on the pull. * Tank and spank. He hits somewhat hard, but nothing particularly fancy. Burn him down. A Basalt Gargoyle * Semi-named Gargoyle (not always up). He's right before named #3. * He usually drops a rare harvest item. Aruze Vleese * This minotaur, located at , hits harder than Krell, and has a mean AOE. He also has a curable stifle and an irresistible, uncurable stifle. * He drops a ghoulish key that's needed to open the side gate . He must con at least green (you can be no higher than level 94) because the key is in his chest, not a body-drop. Hoptor Thagglor * Use the key on a panel to the right of the gate at . Hoptor is at . * This mob spawns two animated hand adds, The Burner and The Crusher. As long as they are up, he will heal, so burn them down quickly. * Note: Hoptor is used in the signature quest The Shadow Odyssey Timeline for the sub-quest The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 5: Breaking the Chains. He also drops page 9 for Quest Final Warning Gorscha Gahh * Go to the locked gate at . Jump on the nearest moving stone then keep jumping on higher moving stones. Jump on to the building . Now jump on the fourth moving stone to jump on the next building. Click the Orb to open the second gate. (If you are on the quest Final Warning, pick up page 5 while you are on the first building). * Gorscha is located at . He likes to Fear the tank and then switch herself onto a healer. He also memwipes, and can stifle. * Fight him in the room, in a corner near the ramp. * The best bet is to heal and DPS through the named, and burn the named down as hard as you possibly can. A Reanimated Hand * The Reanimated Hand is at , and will spawn ^^83 or 84 helping hands. He uses a curable arcane charm on one to two people. * Fight him in the room with the ramp. Send the tank up into the pool to pull him downstairs. Burn the name down as rapidly as possible, and his adds will die when he does. This is a DPS check fight. * is located at . * He warps around the room at random and aggros people randomly during the fight. * Furdip is also invulnerable. Someone other than the tank or healer needs to harvest a glob of congealed mess from the blood fountain in the center (click the bubbling areas), and put it on your hotbar. When Furdip says "Rest, rest and then your death!" use the congealed mess on him to make him vulnerable for ten seconds. DPS hard during this time. * Rinse and repeat the harvest/click/10 seconds of DPS. * Open the door by clicking the totem at . You climb up a broken beam to get here. * The King is located at , up some steps at the far side of the shallow pool. He is a high-DPS fight with a number of vicious, disease-based attacks, which need to be cured quickly if possible. * He has waves of level 85 adds and cannot be taunted, so you have to burn King Vroak down quickly.